The Fairbender
by Chocogrl
Summary: I have to tell you something. Promise that you’ll keep it a secret?”“Ok…..” Aang said. He hoped that it wasn’t anything bad. “I can Airbend. And Firebend too.”


**Me: My first ever Avatar Story!!! Yay!!! Um…I got this idea when I had a dream-like thing (actually I was day-dreaming in Science….our teacher is soooooooo boring!!) it was about a girl named Jadelyn, and her mother was an Airbender and her father is the lieutenant of the Fire Nation, so basically she can air and fire bend. So she's a Fairbender!! O I'm so smart!! So read this story and review! O and if you know what the Bartimaeus Trilogy is and like the story, I have two stories for u to read if you want to!!! And make sure that you review!! Just so you know, some of my facts are probably off because I don't have cable and I haven't watched this in a while. Sad I kno…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar…..just this story. But I wish that I would own Aang tho. He's sooooo cute!! And I do own Jadelyn. She's MINE!!!**

**The Fairbender**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Aang and his group were stopping for some supplies before going in search of the Earth Nation. They had already bought everything when Aang decided that he wanted to go to a candy store.

"Hey Katara! Lets go to that candy store!!"

"Ok!! I was craving some sweets!" Sokka said as he opened the candy store door. The door opened and a sweet sounding ring went through the store.

"Yay!! Soka thank you so much for agreeing with me!!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she watched Aang disappear after her brother. Boys. Oh well, she might as well go in to make sure that they got her something to. After all, she didn't want to just sit and watch the guys eat any candy without her. She had a sweet tooth too.

A ring went through the store and Jadelyn looked up from the chocolate éclairs she was making. She was getting customers and it wasn't even 3:00 yet. This was new. Everybody knew that the best candy came and 3:00, when it was all fresh. So she walked out of the back(which is where all the candy is made and to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Then she froze and stared. And stared. Then stared some more. Either that munchkin got a really weird tattoo, or……no, he couldn't be……..that dude disappeared over 100 years ago……

Aang and Katara were looking at the candy when Aang started to feel uncomfortable. Katara noticed the girl at the counter was staring at Aang and was getting a tad bit nervous. Sokka didn't even look at the candy, but was goggling at the girl behind the counter. He thought she was HOTT!

Katara frowned. That girl just kept looking at Aang in a very suspicious way. Maybe it was time to leave. "Come on Aang we'd better go. I don't like the way that girl kept staring at you. Sokka we're leaving. Sokka? SOKKA!" she pulled at his arm but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Sokka! Lets go, eeew!! You're drooling!"

Jadelyn looked at the boy some more. He was waiting by the door for his friends. She chewed her bottom lip. There was only one way to know. "Hey umm…..you!"

Aang looked over. "Me?"

"Uh..yeah…areyoutheAvatar?"

"Excuse me?"

Jadelyn took a deep breath. "Are you the Avatar?"

Katara gasped and tugged even harder to get Sokka to move. It was _definitely_ time to go.

Aang hesitated. "Uhh….who wants to know?"

"Me, and if you are, don't worry. I hate the Fire Nation, and under no circumstance would I turn you in."

"Ok then, I am the Avatar."

Katara walked over to Aang and had to refrain from shouting at him, but managed a whisper-yell. "What do you think your doing?! You don't even know who she is! She could turn you in to the Fire Nation right now!"

"I trust her, ok? She seems nice enough. Besides, she gave her word."

Then Jadelyn noticed that a weird boy in blue was staring at her and drooling…ew…. "Uhhhhhh………can I help you with anything?" when he didn't respond, she decided to ignore him and focus her attention back to the Avatar and found that he was talking to his friend, and the friend looked rather distressed. "Hey Avatar. If you don't have anywhere to stay, you can stay above my shop for awhile." The girl was talking to the boy some more. Then the girl nodded, if some what reluctantly.

"We'd love to stay and thanks for the hospitality. Ummm…..what's your name?"

"Jadelyn, and before I let you stay, I need you to prove that you really are the Avatar. Legend says that the Avatar was an Airbender. So…..can you Airbend for me?"

"Sure." Aang made on of his airball things, and hovered on it for awhile. He smiled when Jadelyn's eyes widened. "Is that enough for you?"

"Yes I'll show you to your room." She opened up the counter place where you could go though. "Here, your room would be up those stairs and to you left. Here's you key."

Sokka finally got out of his staring session and grabbed the key from her and went upstairs. Katara and Aang followed him.

Jadelyn watched them go up. "Oh yeah, help yourself to any candy and lunch will be downstairs in the back room shortly. I'll call you when it's ready. Then she went back to those éclairs.

Sokka turned the key and went into the room. There were two beds and a end table and a window behind a desk with light blue curtains. The walls were a pretty periwinkle along with the bed sheets. Altogether this room was pretty nice. Sokka sat on the bed and took off his shoes. He could get used to this.

Katara sat on the other bed and Aang sat on the ground with Momo, who was busy licking a brightly colored piece of candy.

"Do you think that we can trust her?"

"Katara, you're just being over cautious. I think she's trustworthy."

"Your just saying that because you think that she's hott."

Sokka ears turned red. "Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Well I wasn't the one who stood there and drooled at her for 20 whole minutes!"

"No I didn't! It was probably only 5!"

"Guys! We need to keep our voices down! There are customers downstairs!" Aang shouted over Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara closed their mouths but glared at each other. "Besides I trust her, but unless she gives us a good enough reason then we should be on our guard, but right now, we should trust her."

The room was silent for the next 6 or so minutes. Aang played with Momo, and Sokka and Katara continued to glare at each other. So much for calming down…..then "LUNCH! COME IF YOU WANT SOME!"

"Food! I'm starving!" Sokka raced out the door and downstairs. Aang and Katara followed him but at a more reasonable pace. Katara stopped Aang when they were at about the middle of the stair case. "Aang, just be careful ok?"

"Don't worry I will."

Lunch was a rather quiet meal until-

"Well sorry about staring at you Aang, it's just that I wasn't sure that you were really the Avatar. And I have to tell you something. Promise that you'll keep it a secret?"

"Ok….." Aang said. He hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

"I can Airbend. And Firebend too."

There was silence.

"Wait you can do both? Does that make you an Avatar too?" Sokka gasped "But isn't there only supposed to be one on Earth at a time? If there were two, wouldn't that like tear a hole in the Universe and the world would be chaotic?? OMG!!! Aaaaaaaagh!!!!"

Katara frowned. "Prove it."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not the Avatar. The Avatar can do all 4 bendy-things. I can only do two. And look." She made an Airball in one hand and a Fireball in the other. "See."

Aang wondered how she could do this. And she just proved that he wasn't the last Airbender. "How can you do that?" Aang wondered. "And doesn't this mean that I'm now not the last Airbender?"

"Well...I guess that you're still the last Airbender because I'm not really an Airbender. More like a Fairbender. And well…………I'll explain everything, but it's going to be a long story."

"Don't worry, we have time."

**Me: you like?**

**Aang: it's cool…..**

**Jadelyn: Aang…..Sokka keeps staring at me!**

**Katara: Sokka! Stop being such a fool!**

**Sokka: _drool_**

**Everybody besides for Sokka: Eeewww!**

**Sokka: Wha? Hey look, it's our narrator person! Hey Narrator person!**

**Me: Ummm…….hey….well I hope that you liked the story! Don't forget to review! Well, the next story will come out real soon! Well….as soon as I get time….I still have to do my Bartie fic……dang, I hate being so busy!!! **

**P.S. Make sure that you review, or I'll send Jadelyn after you and she'll burn you to crisp! Not joking. **


End file.
